This invention relates to an improvement whereby an impact tool of extreme simplicity is provided, characterized by utilization of a minimal number of operative parts, with rugged construction and reliable operation in either direction of rotation.
The invention distinguishes over the impact clutch mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,499, by the absence of a second roller element and elimination of a cage member, both being necessary elements in the structural arrangement of the cited patent.